


Summer 127

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Holidays, M/M, Paris (City), Summer Love, dojae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:39:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: in which doyoung gets lost in paris and asks for help to a brown-haired guy, who does not like to be disturbed when reading.





	Summer 127

**Author's Note:**

> heres a small fic i wrote in honor of me moving to paris for a few months

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I’m out of battery._

_And I’ve got no clue where I am._

_This is fine I absolutely don’t have two heavy suitcases with me._

_Ahah._

_Guess I’ll have to… interact with people._

Doyoung looked around him. People were walking in a rush, earphones on, with that look on their faces that said: “do not even dare to disturb me, I’m in a hurry and not in the mood.” The young black-haired boy sighed. He was tired. He had been looking for his hotel for three hours now, still unable to understand what he was doing wrong and how he had gotten so lost. This clearly wasn’t how he had pictured his vacation in Paris.

_Ah. Fuck it. I’m so late already. I might as well take a break. There was park around the corner, right?_

Doyoung went back and entered the park, carrying his suitcases behind him. He sat on the first bench and let out yet another sigh.

_How on earth am I so dumb? I’ll just sit here for a while and then I’ll look for a place where I can charge my phone. They have McDonalds in France, right?_

“I don’t even know what time it is. Seriously, why am I like this?” he said, out loud.

“If you’re going to talk to yourself, there’s plenty of other benches. I’m trying to study in peace.”

Doyoung turned to his left, only now realizing he had sat next to someone. The voice was coming from a young brown-haired guy, around his age. His head between his hands, he was focused on his book and hadn’t even cared to look up to speak.

“I’m so sorry. It’s just that I’m lost and –“

“Yeah, and I’ve got my most important exam coming up tomorrow. This park is the place I study best, and I’m already stressed as it is.”

Doyoung stood up, already grabbing the handle of his suitcase. “Yeah, okay, sorry. No need to be so fucking rude.”

“Whatever.” the other boy mumbled, not even moving an inch.

Doyoung stopped.

“Wait. Wait, wait. You speak English? Oh my God, I’m begging you, please help me.”

“What part of “I’m trying to study in peace” did you no-“. He paused as he finally looked at the lost boy’s face. _Oh dear. He looks so tired. I swear, he probably cried ten times already in the past few hours._ He sighed. “What do you need?”

“Oh my God, thank you.” Doyoung replied, the brightest gummy smile on his face. “I’m so sorry. I just arrived in Paris and I’m looking for my hotel and I got lost and ran out of battery and I don’t know, I…”

“I don’t know any hotels around here. But I’ve got a power bank you can borrow. Just wait till you get to 30% or something. But for the love of God, just let me study.” The young boy took a battery out of this jacket’s pocket. “Here”, he said. “And it’s nearly 4 pm.”

“Thank you” Doyoung softly replied as he sat down again. “What are you studying?”

The young student rolled his eyes. “Please. Please. Just. Shush.”

So, Doyoung awkwardly stayed here, quiet, waiting for his phone to turn on again. He hated this kind of situation. He started bouncing his legs and biting his nails to release the stress. The brown-haired guy looked at him curiously. “Don’t worry mate, I’m sure you’ll find your hotel.”

  
“It’s not that, it’s… nevermind.” He replied, biting his nails again.

  
The other boy grabbed his arm and put it down.

  
“Hey, it’s OK. My name is Jaehyun. Just let me finish this chapter and we’ll look for your hotel together, OK?”

  
And, just like that, Doyoung broke into tears. “I’m sorry. I’m so tired. I just feel like I haven’t slept in forever. I don’t know why I’m crying.”

  
Jaehyun gently smiled. “Now, I’m afraid if you don’t give me your name back, I’m gonna have to call you Crying Boy.”

  
The young tourist offered his hand: “I’m Doyoung.”

  
\--

  
Somehow, crying had done some good to Doyoung, who wasn’t showing any sign of stress anymore. His phone was finally on and he was now calling the hotel explaining his situation. Or at least, trying to. The receptionist surprisingly didn’t speak English well that much, and he for sure couldn’t speak French either. He was pacing a few meters away from Jaehyun, so that he wouldn’t disturb him. Unexpectedly though, he soon felt a hand on his shoulder. Jaehyun had gotten up and was now smiling at him: “Give me your phone, I’ll do it for you.” He gently explained the receptionist that his “friend got lost and ran out of battery, so he couldn’t make it on time for the check in”, that yes, he was more than four hours late from the time he said he’d arrive but that he was still taking the room, “so please don’t cancel his booking”.

  
Doyoung wasn’t even listening anymore. _I don’t speak French well, but he called me his friend, right? Maybe not. Maybe it’s just easier than saying “that loser that got lost and disturbed me while I was studying” anyways._ Lost in his thoughts, he didn’t notice Jaehyun handing him his phone.

  
“Doyoung? Doyoung?”

  
“Uh?”

  
“It’s done.”

“Oh. Uh, yeah thank you.”

  
“I asked where the hotel is. I’ll walk you now. I don’t think I can handle any more math anyways,” he smiled, showing his textbook.

\--

  
They were now on their way to the hotel. The right way, finally. Jaehyun was waking next to Doyoung. He had a phone in one hand, looking at the itinerary, and one of Doyoung’s suitcase in the other. “You really don’t have to.” Doyoung had said, embarrassed. Now, he felt guilty that this stranger he barely knew was helping so much. Jaehyun wasn’t talking much, too focused on getting to the hotel without getting lost. Doyoung sighed. _We’ve been together for what? Something like two hours? And somehow, he’s always got a good reason not to talk to me. Not that I’m any good at conversations anyways._ Doyoung was staring at Jaehyun, in awe of how perfect his every feature looked. Jaehyun quickly glanced at the black-haired boy: “God, I knew I could feel someone staring. I felt shivers down my spine, bro, don’t do that.”

  
“Oh my God, sorry, I wasn’t… I just…”

  
“Chill. It’s not that bad. You ain’t going to prison for this.”

  
Jaehyun smiled again. And Doyoung sighed at how healing it was. _Goddam, brighter than the sun._

  
“And, here we are. Gentleman, here’s your hotel. Tadaaa” Jaehyun said.

  
“Thank you so much, really.”

  
“I’ll go in with you, to explain who you are.” He paused. “How long are you staying? You sure you’re gonna survive alone in France?”

  
“Well, I mean, I have to. And I’m staying for a week. That’s a day already gone by though.”

  
“Ah, that’s nice. And maybe you don’t have to. I don’t know what your plans are, but tomorrow after my exams I’ll be exhausted and you kind of owe me a dinner.”

  
“Uh, I’m just visiting. It’s a little trip, before I’ve got to like… enter the world of work and do adult stuff and all… I don’t have much planned. And of course, I’ll treat you dinner.”

  
“Nice. I’ll give you my number. Tell me where we should meet and… don’t hesitate to call me if anything ever goes wrong, OK? Except tomorrow morning. Don’t you dare call me tomorrow morning.

  
\--

  
Doyoung was laying in bed, thinking. _I just arrived, why am I the one who has to pick the restaurant? He probably knows better. But I mean, I guess he’s done enough already. Oh God, what if fails his exam because of me? Ugh, he didn’t have to study like that last minute anyways. Just stop overthinking everything. He’ll do amazing. And you will too._  
The young boy sat up and turned on his laptop in search of a place to eat tomorrow.

  
He softly smiled. _See? You can interact with people and they won’t automatically hate you. The boy wants a whole dinner date with you. Yes, he’s probably only here for the food, but that’s a start._

\--

  
Doyoung was anxiously waiting in front of the restaurant. Jaehyun was 15 minutes late. What if he had changed his mind? What if he wasn’t coming? What if this was all a prank? _Oh God, It’s only 15 minutes. You were a whole 5 hours late yesterday, chill._

  
\--

  
“I’m so sorry. I’m late.” Jaehyun said, panting. “I got uh… lost.”

  
Doyoung laughed “Well, that would never happen to me.”

  
Jaemin smirked. “That’s a nice restaurant you picked. Love Italian food.”

  
“Tried my best. Let’s get in.”

  
The two boys were quietly sitting, undecisive about what to order.

  
“Everything seems nice.”

“Picking a dish truly always is a dilemma.”

  
“I know right.”

They looked at each other. Both not knowing how to continue the conversation.

“How did your exam go?” Doyoung said, breaking the silence.

“Could have done a lot better if I hadn’t been disturbed yesterday… I’m kidding it went great, thanks. What about your first day in Paris, what did you do?”

“Couldn’t enjoy my stay. Had to look for the best restaurant in town.”

“Shut up” Jaehyun laughed. “But honestly. If you need ideas, just ask me. I know the best places.”

“And then you’ll ask me to invite you to the restaurant as a compensation. No thanks.”

“Is my company that bad?” the brown-haired boy asked.

Doyoung blushed. “That’s not what I meant.”

\--

“Thanks for the dinner.”

“No problem.”

“Well, it was nice bro. See you around maybe, I guess.” Jaehyun said, leaving already.

“Wait!” Doyoung yelled, a bit louder than expected.

“uh?”

“Isn’t it weird to just… have dinner and never see each other again. I mean, I kinda like you... I mean, fuck. I mean you’re nice and all. We could still meet while I’m here right?

Oh God, you probably don’t want to and I’m leaving in five days anyways, don’t mind me, I’m dumb, I just…”

“Shut up, dumbass. Of course, I’ll be glad to see you again. I’m done with my exams. I’m really free whenever. Just tell me when you wanna go on a date.”

“A what now?”

Jaehyun rolled his eyes. “Just tell me when you wanna hang out.”

\--  


**First day.**

Jaehyun phone rang.

_Busy today?_

_Not at all._ He texted back.

_Show me around, maybe._

_Yes sir._

\--

“Sorry if you don’t like paintings. I didn’t even ask.”

“No worries. I love museums.”

“Nice.” Jaehyun, awkwardly replied, quickly moving on to the next paintings. He didn’t know why he felt this way. He enjoyed the boy’s company a bit too much. Probably because he has always dreamt of a museum date and them two being alone there, kind of felt like this was happening. However, the young boy couldn’t stop thinking about how he shouldn’t get too attached, about how Doyoung was leaving soon.

“What are you thinking about so deeply?” the young tourist asked.

“You.” Jaehyun spontaneously replied. “Fuck, I mean. I wanted to buy ice-cream and I was wondering what flavor you liked. Aha.”

“Just ask then. Strawberry is perfect.” He smiled.

“Basic.” the other boy replied.

\--  


**Second day.**

Jaehyun phone rang.

_Busy today?_

_Nope._

_Meet me in front of the hotel, then._

\--

“What do you want to do today. We could go to the Eiffel Tower.” Jaehyun offered.

“Nope. No Eiffel Tower. Whatever you want, but not that.”

“Weird, but okay.”

\--

The two boys were walking along the Seine.

“So, you’re going back to England right after?”

“Yeah. I found a nice job in a Library. I’m starting next week.”

“Oh my God, that sounds so nice. I’m more of a math person. But I love literature too. What’s your favorite book?”

“How basic am I if I say _Le Petit Prince_?”

“God, why are all your picks so basic? Getting more and more basic by the day.”

“Oh, sorry, mister. What your favorite book, then?”

“ _The song of Achilles_ ”

“I loved this book!”

\--  


**Third day.**

“Sure you wanna waste a day here by going to the cinema?”

“100%”  
\--  


**Fourth day.**

_Busy today?_

_Yeah, I’m sorry. Something came up._

_Oh. No worries._

\--  


**Fifth day.**

“You’re leaving tomorrow right?”

“Yeah. I wanted to do something special.”

“Such as?”

“We’re going to the Eiffel Tower. I was keeping it for today. Cos I don’t know. I wanted the last day to be… I don’t know.”

“Romantic?” Jaehyun said, smirking.

“NO” yelled Doyoung in panic.

The brown-haired boy laughed. “Wow, that was such a strong ‘No.’ I’m kinda hurt.”

“I panicked.”

He paused.

“And also. I don’t want it to be officially romantic. I promised myself I wouldn’t get too attached.” He said, almost whispering.

“I did that too” Jaehyun replied. “But eventually, I gave up.”

“It’s only been six days, this is ridiculous.”

“It really is. Yeah.”

“But I thought. Maybe we could agree on a whole let’s-make-this-last-day-romantic-cos-i-really-want-to-but-like-stay-friends-afterward-cos-otherwise-that-be-too-complicated basis.”

“Works for me.”

“This is a bad idea, right?”

“It doesn’t have to be. Cherishing the time we spent together doesn’t mean we can’t move on. We’re flirting. This is nice. And that’s it.”

“Not sure that’s how it works.”

“Trust me, I watched a lot of romantic movies.”

“And you call me basic?”

\--

**Departure day.**

Jaehyun picked up his phone and wrote: _Can’t believe you’re already leaving. Do you want me to go to the airport with you?_

_-Don’t. It’d be too much. Tomorrow night was… too much. We shouldn’t have kissed. Everything is so complicated now._

_-Absolutely sure you’re not willing to try this whole long-distance thingy? I mean the distance isn’t that long._

_-I’m at an age where I don’t look for a long-distance relationship situation anymore. I need something more concrete._

_-There’s a lot of nice libraries in France._

_-So I’m the one who’s got to move out and leave everything for a boy I met six days ago._

_-You don’t have to move out NOW_

_-See how we are already arguing_

_-I’m gonna miss you._

_-I’ll come back next summer._

_As a friend_ Doyoung double texted.

_-It’s gonna be so awkward._

Doyoung sighed. He knew Jaehyun was right.

_-Talk to u later. Got a plane to catch._

He let out another sighed and picked up his phone again.

_This was a week thing. We’ll get over it._ He wrote.

 

 

And he repeated that to himself over and over.

_We’ll get over it. We’ll get over it. We’ll get over it. We’ll get over it. We’ll get over it. We’ll get over it. We’ll get over it. We’ll get over it…_

 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading !!


End file.
